


D for Defence

by Aerdin



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Drama, M/M, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:50:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2407424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerdin/pseuds/Aerdin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Просто защищать для него — все еще недостижимая мечта</p>
            </blockquote>





	D for Defence

Подсознательный лютый страх, обратная сторона развитой интуиции, понемногу отступал. Тот самый страх, накатывавший последние пару месяцев при встрече с Сиротами. С Акагавой и Элисон. Ди скрипнул зубами и поднялся с пола: сидеть рядом с телами все же не стоило. Он врач; его забота — живые, а не мертвые.

Чувство защищенности бесило. Молодой чужак, от которого за милю разило кровью и смертью, добился того, чего не смогли все они. Только вот обошлось это в пару десятков своих и чужих трупов.

Ди бесшумно прошел по коридору, проверяя лежаки и двухъярусные кровати, но дети спали. Не всегда спокойно, кое-где сбившись в кучки и обнявшись, но сон вступил в свои права, и это было к лучшему. Всем нужен отдых.

Ухо, наконец, уловило звук там, где его быть не должно, и Ди встрепенулся — рядом с каморкой Элисон шумел единственный работающий душ в здании.

Ди беззвучно выматерился, вернулся в основную комнату за аптечкой и бросился обратно. Щеколда на двери всегда была скорее символом, чем реальной преградой, и он едва успел подставить руки, когда пошатнувшийся Ая соскользнул ладонью по кафелю и чуть не вписался головой в стену.

— Больной на всю голову, что ли? — разъяренно зашептал Ди. Неловкое тело в объятиях было тяжелым, и с искусственной замшей куртки, пожалуй, можно было попрощаться. Ая мотнул головой, и мокрые пряди шлепнули по щеке. — У тебя отходняк от адреналина, не мог из тазика помыться?

Тот брезгливо дернул уголком рта, и Ди выругался снова, на этот раз вслух:

— Пяток трупов не прибавили тебе мозгов, мать твою! А я-то, дурак, понадеялся.

Аю повело в сторону, и Ди вздрогнул, когда его с силой прижало к стене. Боевик смотрел сквозь влажную челку пристально и недобро, и от этого взгляда по позвоночнику словно провели ледяным когтем.

Ди судорожно соображал, насколько Ая сейчас вменяем. Большая часть анальгетиков должна была выветриться, но кто знает, что на самом деле было в этой голове. Что делать? Успокаивать? Но как, не сказки же ему рассказывать? А алкоголь предлагать нельзя.

— Ди, — разомкнулись узкие злые губы, и он поневоле прикипел к ним взглядом. — Доведи меня до постели.

Ди сглотнул и понял, что отводить взгляд некуда: в глаза как-то не смотрелось, а кроме них то и дело цепляли всякие мелочи вроде капель в ямке между ключицами или сетки шрамов на правом плече. От безумного коктейля из почти ощутимого запаха смерти, чувства защищенности от внешней угрозы и озвученного предложения хотелось зажмуриться и покорно подставить горло. Не то чтобы сам Ди был так уж разборчив, но предпочитал партнеров хотя бы немного безопасней. Ну… этот расклад все равно лучше, чем если дети найдут тут с утра его тело.

Ая устало опустил веки, видимо, утомившись ждать хоть какой-то реакции, и Ди обожгло стыдом: пациент едва стоит на ногах, а он тут уже детективный роман сочинил. Мокрые ресницы слиплись стрелочками, и только что пугавшее лицо оказалось оглушительно молодым. Так что пришлось мысленно пнуть себя под зад, сильнее обхватить Аю за плечи и, сдавленно чертыхаясь, довести до первой попавшейся комнаты.

Когда Ди понял, что усадил того на кровать Элисон, было уже поздно, и он нервно хмыкнул. Молодой мужчина с исчерченным шрамами телом смотрелся на кружевном покрывале… неоднозначно, и Ди едва успел выпалить:

— Только не ложись, — прежде чем схватиться за аптечку.

По сравнению с прошлым разом, кожа Аи казалась более горячей и нежной, словно льнула к рукам, и Ди постарался закончить побыстрее. Кончики пальцев, когда он закончил, жгло памятью об этих касаниях. Рана, по счастью, не открылась снова и даже не кровила, но с этой неуемной активностью надо было что-то делать. Вкатив половинную дозу обезболивающего, Ди совершенно не испытывал угрызений совести, добавив второй частью ещё и успокоительное со снотворным. Он не успел поднять голову, уже собирая использованные шприцы, когда его цепко взяли за подбородок:

— В душ, — длинные пальцы жутковатой лаской скользнули по горлу куда-то под ухо, и Ди замер, пережидая болезненный всплеск возбуждения. — Потом возвращайся.

Он более-менее пришел в себя только в ванной, когда неловко выкрутил кран с холодной водой, и на секунду показалось, что попавшие на тело капли сейчас зашипят, испаряясь. По счастью, узел из волос на затылке еще держался, у Ди сейчас не было сил его поправлять. Отмываясь, он скользнул по члену мыльными пальцами и жалобно всхлипнул, отдернув руку. Хотелось… другого. Той самой ладони с жесткими шершавыми подушечками, царапнувшими кожу горла.

От мысли, как это может быть, сладко сводило живот.

Ди почти вывалился из ванной, торопливо запер дверь в комнату Элисон за собой изнутри и возмущенно булькнул — Ая так и не лег. Сидел на краю постели с прикрытыми глазами, словно спал сидя.

— Я не знал, как ты захочешь, - Ая не открывал глаз, но, видимо, услышал шаги. – Ложись.

Ди в задумчивости покусал губу, заставляя себя сообразить, как можно уложить Аю так, чтобы не было больно, и обошел вокруг кровати, бросив на покрывало найденный в ванной какой-то жидкий крем. Скользнул за спину, садясь сзади и обнимая, и вздрогнул от восторга, прижимаясь к прохладной коже.

Потерся щекой о плечо, и Ая тихо вздохнул, чуть расслабляясь, открывая шею.

Ди провел губами по ключице, двинулся вверх, по шее, и поймал губами мочку. Уверенность возвращалась все быстрее, страх ушел совсем. В конце концов, если Ае что-то не понравится, то он явно найдет способ донести это.

Ди потерся пахом об изгиб поясницы и довольно ухмыльнулся, когда Ая сладко вздрогнул. Огладил бедра почти до самых коленей и заставил развести шире, раскрывая и укладывая на себя. Уже поднявшийся член словно сам лег во влажную ладонь, и Ди, начав дрочить и немедленно охрипнув, жарко зашептал на ухо:

— Кто бы мог подумать, что ты такой отзывчивый, caro, — Ая дернулся, когда язык коротко тронул кожу, — надо было укладывать тебя так с самого начала. Знаешь, — Ди легко прихватил мочку зубами, — тебе определенно надо отдохнуть, и я, — он скользнул влажными пальцами по головке, гладя щелочку уретры, — собираюсь это обеспечить.

От трения собственного члена, легшего между ягодиц, в голове словно вспыхивали черные искры, яркие и ослепительные, а Ая уже плыл, с силой подаваясь в руку, и даже не дернулся, когда Ди чуть отодвинулся назад, заставляя откинуться на себя, и развел его ноги сильнее, забрасывая себе на колени.

Огладить пальцами второй руки яички и надавить на вход получилось словно само собой, и Ди тихо выругался, не понимая, кого это завело больше: Аю, едва не выгнувшегося в руках, или же его самого, когда кончик пальца скользнул внутрь, преодолев сопротивление. Мышцы обнимали туго и крепко, сжимались на пальце, словно пульсировали. Член в ладони вздрагивал, покачиваясь, и Ди прижал его к плоскому животу, сложил пальцы в кольцо и принялся оглаживать, медленно и чуть прихватывая головку. Смазка испачкала пальцы совсем быстро, Ая в какой-то момент содрогнулся и дальше дышал уже со всхлипами, почти стонами, мотая головой.  
Когда Ди развел внутри пальцы, растягивая вход, хриплое дыхание над ухом сорвалось на тихий крик. Ди легко погладил губами горячую щеку, слизнул с виска соленую дорожку и с усилием отстранился, потершись членом о ямку на пояснице.

Раз уж все настолько безумно, ограничивать себя он не собирался.

Ая протестующе пробормотал что-то по-японски, но Ди ловко опрокинул его спиной на подготовленные подушки, подхватил за бедра и взял в рот.

Головка перекатывалась на языке, как диковинный леденец, пахло мылом, водой и мускусом, и Ди, давясь от внезапной жадности, скользил губами по коже, прослеживая языком вены. Ая вряд ли позволит себя целовать, а губы словно зудели, требуя больше прикосновений. Оральная, твою мать, фиксация.

Он так увлекся, что едва успел жестко пережать член у основания, когда Ая задрожал и больно вцепился в волосы, а потом шлепнул по плечу раскрытой ладонью, как обиженный ребенок. От этого удара, такого до странности искреннего и открытого, загудело в голове, словно от удара колокола. Кимвал медный, звучащий…

Ди скользнул наверх, навис, приласкал языком соски — нитка от одного из распушившихся бинтов попала в рот, и он досадливо выплюнул ее в сторону. На языке остался привкус стерильного хлопка, и Ая приоткрыл на звук глаза. Расфокусированный плывущий взгляд обжег, словно окатили душем из афродизиака, и Ди торопливо коснулся пальцами незакрывшегося входа. Дотянулся до крема, приставил и выдавил внутрь чуть ли не пол-тюбика, так что когда он скользнул вглубь сразу двумя, протестовали только не сразу расходившиеся мышцы.

Остальное — жаркое, скользкое, влажное — обнимало пальцы туго и судорожно, и Ди только машинально облизывал пересохшие губы, завороженный тем, как полуобморочно закатились глаза. Когда он нащупал нужное место, Ая заскулил, потерянно и жалобно, и Ди едва успел прижать волной дернувшиеся следом за короткими толчками бедра.

Обезболивающее — одно, а вот резкие движения — совсем другое.

Три пальца вошли совсем туго, и Ди пришлось на секунду остановиться: в голове снова проснулся колокол. Он едва не кончил от мысли о том, как там будет ощущаться член.

Стимулировать простату сразу тремя пальцами, мелкими толчками, было, возможно, не слишком честно, но рисковать возможным перенапряжением мышц не хотелось. Неизвестно, насколько Ая сумеет расслабиться, да ещё и под лекарствами.

Когда на последнем движении Ди, чуть усмехнувшись, с силой надавил в нужном месте подушечками, скуление на секунду оборвалось судорожным хрипом, а потом на плоский живот плеснулась сперма. Ди торопливо перехватил безвольное тело чуть удобнее и буквально натянул на себя, одним долгим толчком.

Перед глазами потемнело, он только и успел, что подхватить под колени так, чтобы почти сложить пополам, не позволяя даже метаться под собой, тревожа рану, и начал вбиваться. Долго, уже без изысков, сильными быстрыми толчками, почти что сходя с ума от этой податливости, которой долго добивался. Время сузилось в одну пылающую точку, и Ди даже не смог бы сказать, сколько продержался, когда эта точка вдруг взорвалась вместе с последними связными ощущениями.

По счастью, он не упал сверху, придавливая, а соскользнул вбок, покидая жаркое тело. Член отчетливо хлюпнул, выскальзывая, и, ловя отголоски оргазма, Ди с некоторым самодовольством подумал, что простыни они уделали качественно.

Пальцев, погладивших по затылку, он не ожидал.

— Лучше? — Ая все еще говорил коротко и тихо. От явственной хрипотцы в его голосе Ди почувствовал, как то самое самодовольство выросло на порядок.

— Намного. Сейчас, — он с сожалением поднялся и сходил в ванну намочить полотенце. — Лежи спокойно. Тебе тоже?

Ая коротко кивнул и даже расщедрился на еще одну фразу.

— Может, смогу уснуть, — вздохнул, когда Ди с врачебной бесцеремонностью еще раз раздвинул ему колени, промакивая вытекающую сперму.

— Бессонница?

Ая чуть усмехнулся.

— Драка, — и тут же пояснил в ответ на непонимание, — слишком короткая.

— Маньяк, — сердито буркнул Ди. Несходство взглядов неожиданно царапнуло. Этот не задержится рядом долго, не стоит питать иллюзий. — Ты же еле стоял.

— Не физически, — Ая чуть качнул головой и даже попытался подвинуться, когда Ди вытащил из-под него подушки и устроился рядом, ближе к стене. — Я психологически настраивался на долгое и тяжелое дело, а вместо этого…

При попытке расправить еще одну подушку, уже в изголовье у Аи, Ди не поверил своим глазам, когда увидел то, что под ней лежало. Пистолет.

— Ляжешь за мной у стены, — Ая дотянулся до оружия и положил его рядом с собой. — О здравом смысле — надеюсь, ты не станешь строить из себя оскорбленную невинность.

Ди мрачно промолчал. Ответить было нечего.

Он почти засыпал, успокоившийся и удовлетворенный, когда Ая заговорил снова:

— Чуть не забыл. Найдешь на Манхэттене собор святого Патрика и обратишься к монахине — один ты всю эту ораву не потянешь, а бросить не сможешь. Кассу Синеглазых Акагава заблаговременно припрятал, а мы забрали, так что тебе будет, что им предложить.

— Как тебя туда занесло? — Ди даже поднял голову от изумления.

— Я работал по их приюту — прошлый куратор муниципалитета изымал оттуда детей и продавал извращенцам. Был большой скандал, и теперь это одно из самых безопасных мест в городе. Найдешь социального работника Майру Эгас, она поможет вам с документами.

Ди все-таки не стерпел, поймал в ладони чуть влажное запястье.

— Оставайся и бросай это, — он чуть сжал пальцы, убеждая, — ты же умеешь защищать.

Ая поднял глаза, и Ди прикусил язык: он смотрел с глухой тоской, как вечно голодный Тантал в Тартаре.

— У каждого своя работа, док. Тебе — лечить и спасать, мне… — он не договорил.

Ди улегся обратно, закрыл глаза. Упрямо сжал губы, слушая рядом тихое дыхание.

Нужно будет навязать Ае Юки. Может, спасая друг друга, эти двое спасутся сами.


End file.
